Fully Completely
by J9
Summary: Secrets revealed at Desert Palm hospital. (Warrick-Sara) Chapter 3 added 100104
1. Scared

**Title:** Scared

**Author:** Jeanine (jeanine@iol.ie)

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing**:  Sara/Warrick

**Feedback:** Makes my day

**Disclaimer:** If it was in the show, it's not mine.

**Archive:** At my site Checkmate () , Fanfiction.net; anywhere else, please ask.

**Summary:**  They're all scared…

**Notes: **For the LiveJournal CSReports "Tragically Hip song titles" challenge.

***

They're all in the hospital, all scared, Sara most of all. Nick understands that, is sure that she's probably blaming herself; after all, Warrick did push her out of the way, did take the bullet that was meant for her. 

Nick knows that, but he can't shake the feeling that there's more to it somehow. 

He gets his chance to ask when Sara excuses herself, goes outside. He follows her, frowning when he sees the pack of cigarettes in her hand. "I thought you quit smoking," he says, and she smiles hollowly. 

"I have," she replies, and, off his questioning look, continues, "Believe it or not, I find just holding them helps."

Nick doesn't pretend to understand the psychology of a smoker, instead cuts right to the chase. "You ok Sara?" he asks, receiving for his troubles an incredulous look. "I know," he demurs, holding up his hands. "I just… I don't know. You seem more upset somehow…" As he speaks, Sara looks down, but not before he sees the flush of red suffusing her cheeks, and an unthinkable thought takes shape in his mind. "Sara… is there something we don't know about you two?"

It's a long time before Sara looks back up at him, and when she does, her eyes, while dry, are red-rimmed. "I'm in love with him," she says simply, and when Nick's jaw drops open in shock, it brings the first smile he's seen in hours to her face. 

"Does he know?" he asks when he recovers his voice, because he always thought that Sara was pining after Grissom, that she and Warrick were just friends, sometimes barely even that. 

"He should," Sara says, with a humourless little chuckle. "Considering we've been dating for the last eight months." Nick's jaw drops a little more, and he's considering asking her for one of her cigarettes, but Sara's not done talking. "I'm not sure though… I don't think I've ever told him…" 

Her voice trails off, and Nick shakes his head, runs a hand through his hair. "You're full of surprises," he mutters, more to himself than her, but she replies anyway. 

"One more." Nick's not sure he can take one more, but he listens expectantly anyway, only becoming nervous when he sees her swallow hard, fight to get the words out. "I'm pregnant Nick."

There's a long pause while Nick decides whether to believe his ears, echoes, "Pregnant?" just to be sure. 

"Warrick doesn't know," she tells him quickly. "I only found out yesterday… I was waiting for the right time to tell him…" She presses her lips together, squeezes her eyes shut tightly. "I'm scared… that I'm not going to get the chance."

She's clearly holding herself together by a thread, and Nick does the only thing he can think of, steps towards her and pulls her into his arms. "You will," he promises her. "You will."

He's very scared that he's lying to her, but he's even more scared not to. 


	2. Courage

**Title:** Courage

**Author:** Jeanine (jeanine@iol.ie)

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing**:  Sara/Warrick

**Feedback:** Makes my day

**Disclaimer:** If it was in the show, it's not mine.

**Archive:** At my site Checkmate () , Fanfiction.net; anywhere else, please ask.

**Summary:**  Sara finds her courage

**Notes: **For the LiveJournal CSReports "Free for all" challenge – I went back to Tragically Hip titles. This is, by popular demand, a sequel to my other TH challenge response, _Scared_.

***

Sara's always heard that courage is knowing you're scared, but doing whatever has to be done anyway. 

By that definition, she's pretty brave, because she's been scared ever since she felt the ground rushing up to meet her as her ears rang to gunfire, has been even more scared since she felt Warrick's familiar weight atop her, unmoving, pushing him off to find his shirt stained red. 

Not screaming out loud, not holding onto him and begging him not to leave her took more self-control than she knew she had; not breaking down in the hospital took more, but she really knows she's in trouble when she escapes outside and Nick follows her.  

A cigarette she can't smoke is in her hand, and explaining its presence loosens her tongue, so she ends up telling Nick everything, crying on his shoulder as he tells her words she's too afraid to believe. 

Then they come inside to wait some more, and when the doctor comes, tells them that Warrick is going to be fine, it's Nick who insists, ignoring the puzzled looks of Catherine and Grissom, that Sara should be let see him first. 

She too ignores the curious looks, instead summoning all her courage, following the doctor into Warrick's room, biting back a gasp when she sees him, lying almost unrecognisable in a nest of tubes and machines. She sinks into a chair beside his bed, holds his hand, wanting to talk to him, unable to find her voice. 

For over an hour, she alternates between watching the clock and watching him, and she leans forward when his eyes flicker, saying his name, telling him where he is, that he's going to be fine. 

It's some minutes before he can talk in a croaky whisper. "You look worse than I feel," he says, and she laughs despite herself. "Are you-?"

She nods quickly, hastening to reassure him. "I'm fine… you were the only one who…" She can't say it, looks away, and he squeezes her hand. "I'm fine," she says again. Then, thinking of what she said to Nick, she continues with, "I love you."

She never would have guessed that this is how she'd say those words for the first time, nor would she have guessed his reaction. "I know," he says. "I love you too." 

Courage has taken her this far; now she goes one step further. "I'm pregnant," she whispers, and she's surprised when he smiles; again, not the reaction she expected.

"I know."

Her jaw drops. "How?"

"I know you… noticed the symptoms…" His voice is fading, his eyes drooping, but he is smiling. "Was hoping…"

With her free hand, she touches his face. "Go to sleep," she whispers. "We'll talk about this later."

"Happy about it…" he mumbles, and then he is asleep. 

Sitting back in her chair, Sara keeps hold of his hand, rests the other one on her stomach. Smiling, she closes her eyes, and in moments, she too is asleep.  


	3. Fully Completely

**Title:** Fully Completely

**Author:** Jeanine (jeanine@iol.ie)

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing**:  Sara/Warrick

**Feedback:** Makes my day

**Disclaimer:** If it was in the show, it's not mine.

**Archive:** At my site Checkmate () , Fanfiction.net; anywhere else, please ask.

**Summary:**  Warrick watches Sara

**Notes: **For the LiveJournal CSReports "Free for all" challenge – I went back to Tragically Hip titles. Third in a trilogy, following _Scared and _Courage__

***

The last time Warrick spent any kind of time in Desert Palm Hospital, he was in intensive care, so it's not something that he cares to dwell on. Of course, there are huge chunks of it that he can't remember at all, so not dwelling on it isn't exactly hard. 

There is something that he remembers clearly though, something he could never forget. Sara, confirming his suspicions and answering his prayers in a few words. 

First, telling him she loved him. 

Then telling him she was pregnant. 

It doesn't matter what kind of pain meds they had him on, how groggy he was, how out of it. He could still see her there, looking like death warmed over, eyes shining with tears, but smiling, the kind of smile that he only rarely saw, treasured all the more for it. 

The same kind of smile she has on her face right now. 

He stands in the doorway, just looking at her, and he finds it hard to keep the smile off his face, so he doesn't even try. Just like then, he wants to remember this, though he's pretty sure that, once again, he'll never forget it. 

Sara is sitting up in bed, her gaze fixed on their baby in her arms, their little girl, just barely two hours old. The smile on her face could power the Strip for a month, and she doesn't look up from the baby, not even when she says, "You gonna stand there all night?"

He chuckles, because he should have known that she wouldn't stop ordering him around, even now, stepping into the room. "Just enjoying the view," he says, sitting down beside her on the bed, one hand reaching out to run gently along the baby-soft skin of his daughter's cheek. 

Her eyes flit up to his face, dropping back down quickly, her smile moving up a couple of notches, something he wouldn't have thought possible. "She's so small," she breathed, her voice an awed hush. 

"She's perfect," he replies. "Just like her mother."

The words make her laugh and she leans forward, meeting his lips with hers. "Sweet talker," she accuses, her eyes dancing, even as they narrow. "But I still haven't forgotten the labour pains."

Ruefully, he glances down at the nail imprints on his hand. "Me neither."

"Sorry." She doesn't sound it though, and he's not so sure that he blames her, and he forgets all about it when her mouth opens and she emits a long yawn. "Sorry," she says again. 

He waves a hand, standing up and moving so that he too is lying on the bed, cradling her in his arms. "Go to sleep," he whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and she smiles again, turning her head into his body and closing her eyes. Grinning, Warrick continues to study her and their daughter, fully and completely at peace, knowing that this is exactly what he's always wanted. 


End file.
